


In Hand

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Still wanting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	In Hand

It was unlike him, Ryoma knew, to be as flustered and distracted as he'd been. Hinoka even teased him for it. 

And now not a long and exhausting spar with Nohr's Crown Prince nor a meditative soak in their camp's unique pool had done anything to keep away thoughts that made him feel a decade younger. 

At least he had his own space to retreat to before tugging a blanket over himself and doing away with all other fabric. He took himself in hand... 

It might help, a little, temporarily, it-- 

Ryoma came far too quickly, sticky, hot... 

Still wanting.


End file.
